minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/MCSM the prequel, Episode 1: Where are we?
A light flickered on in the room, all that could be heard was the sounds of people shouting to be let out of their cells, deep below the castle of Hadrian, the only thing they could remember? Their names, they had no idea where they came from, how old they were, or even what they had for lunch the day before, they could not escape due to their obsidian prison cells. "OKAY everyone, I'm sure you've all had a fun time waiting for the day you get let out of these cells, well I have some good news, I'm letting you all out! For a price..." A strange man had said. The sound of Pistons was heard, and everybody in the obsidian prison was let out, the shouts of excitement could be heard from the very top of the castle. A girl was walking towards the hall that everybody seemed to be heading too, then she bumped into another girl, they both fell over. "What the heck?" The girl she bumped into shouted. "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't see you there." She responded. "It's okay, what's your name anyway? Mine is Ocelot." Ocelot responded. (I ASSUMED YOUR GENDER, I KNOW IM SORRY.) "Ummmm... It's Order, I think where I'm from I was some type of celebrity, but I'm not sure..." Order told her. "Well, it's nice to meet you Order, I have a feeling we'll be getting a lot of time to get to know each other!" Ocelot happily said. The 2 then continued walking down the hall, there had to be 70+ people walking down that hall, some of them looked extremely weird... A few people had 3 or 4 arms, some were over 8 feet tall, heck there were even people that looked like a mix between an animal and a human! Or an animal and an animal... "Uhhh... Do you two know where we everybody is going?" A boy asked. The boy was at least 7'01, he was wearing a black suit with an orange tie, his skin was black, similar to an Enderman, he was wearing a mask that resembled the Skull of a Deer, and he wore a long Cape. "Ummm... No we don't, we're just following the crowd." Ocelot explained. "Ugh, I would have hoped that somebody would know..." The boy asked as he left. "Rude, isn't he?" A stranger asked. "WOAH, Didn't you know it's rude to sneak up on people like that?" Order scoffed angrily. "Sorry, shouldn't have done that, anyways, my name is Becky, and this is Ender." The stranger explained. "Hi." Ender said sheepishly. Ender was clearly not human, or at least not FULLY human, he was most likely half Enderman as well, and unlike most Human/Mob hybrids, he had HAIR. "Well, why don't we all stick together? If we're going to be stuck here for a while, we might as well make some friends, right?" Order asked. Everyone nodded their heads "yes". They all continued walking down the corridor, the corridor seemed to go on FOREVER, until finally they reached a wall made of cobblestone, guarded by 2 big beefy guys. "LLLLADIES AND GENTLEMEN." The man from before announced. "BAWK ladies and gentlemen!" A parrot squaked. "I know you all are probably scared, confused, angry, etc. but I, Hadrian am here to let you all know that your days of imprisonment are OVER! But your freedom however, you don't have that, in order to get out of here, you'll have too win my hunger games! Or rather, our hunger games! And if you die, don't worry! You will come back and work in the Quartz mines for the rest of your petty lives!" He announced. Then a large woman in spiked armour came crying up to Hadrian. "Master, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to-" She cried. "DONT YOU SORRY ME." Hadrian snapped. "You're FIRED Emily, and you have earned yourself one week in the Quartz mines until I decide if I should let you live or not, TAKE HER AWAY." The other guards then took her away, her cries filled the air, everybody was horrified, this man was INSANE! "So... Have fun! And remember... Don't lose..." Hadrian told everybody. "BAWK! Don't lose!" The parrot squaked. "POLLY! SHUT UP!" Hadrian yelled. To be continued. Category:Blog posts